User blog:SirSomeguy/Stage Idea: Metal Gear vs. StarHawk
BIG SHELL ''' Metal Gear is such an important series in Playstation history, so there has to be at least one stage with it as it's primary representation. And to match Raiden's inclusion, here's a stage based on his first appearance in a Metal Gear game, along with a stage to commemorate a new fighter. '''STAGE LAYOUT The stage would take place on one of the many support bridges that joint the many struts of Big Shell together. It doesn't particularily matter which one is used, however, to make the background more filling, it should be on a bridge where you can see more of the struts in the background. The stage would be layered, as many of the briges have multiple levels and layers, and creative license can be used if neccisary. Platforms on either side of the catwalk can lead up to a higher level, but some of the platforms on the higher level may break, and drop players. The design of this catwalk is very similar to Connecting Bridge CD, as pictured below. After events that happen during the stage clash, parts of the platform will be broken, fall off, or even catch on fire, that causes anyone standing in to to drop AP. Part of a pipe or railing will fall, creating another platform. After the damage, people can fall off the stage and suffer AP loss. REPRESENTATION 1: METAL GEAR SOLID 2: SONS OF LIBERTY The stage begins on the catwalk between 2 of the struts in Big Shell. You can see other bridges in the distance behind you, where you can see various guards on patrol. There initially is nothing around the fighting arena, but after a while, a cypher, specifically a sentry type, will rise up from below the bridge. It will then see the players (complete with the classic "!") and raise an alert, causing red sirens to turn on. After this, the sentry cypher will retreat, only to be replaced by two gun weilding cyphers, that take aim at the fighters and shoot out their AP. As the alert is active, the guards visible on the other catwalks will be frantically searching about, and more guards will step in. A helicopter, specifically the Kasatka that Snake and Otacon use, can be seen taking off, but are soon confronted in the air by a Harrier piloted by Solidus and Vamp, mimicing the battle between Raiden and the Harrier Jet. While they both have fire power, they mostly miss each other, and the players, as the gun cyphers are the real problem. However, this, like all stages, changes at the halfway point..... REPRESENTATION 2: STARHAWK After a bit, a Sonic Rift is heard, and several Hawks, piloted by the Outcasts, enter in through a dimensonal portal. In addition, several outcast wearing Vulture Packs hover onto the other catwalks and start fighting off guards with their melee weapons. The Hawks get into the fight between the Harrier and Kasatka, and nail the Harrier with several shots. The Harrier then proceeds to fall from the sky, but as it goes down, it crashes into the bridge being fought on. This causes some of the damage I mentioned in the Stage Layout section, as well as destroys the Cyphers. With the Harrier down, the Kasatka proceeds to retreat from enemy fire. A Grizzly, a gigantic mech from StarHawk, then lands on top of Shell 1, the central structure of part of Big Shell. From there, it fires its Gauss Cannon at several of the players, stomps Shell 1 several times, causing paralyzing vibrations to affect anyone standing on the bridge, and will target an area for an EMP Blast, which if it hits, not only causes someone to lose AP, but also prevents them from attacking for a bit. All the stomps the Grizzly performs causes the Outcasts and Guards that are fighting to fall over the railings and into the water. As the match nears end, the Grizzly is caught off guard with a Hawk crashing into him. As he looks up, he sees that the Kasatka is back, now with Snake aiming a Stinger Missile Launcher at him. The Grizzly charges an EMP Blast, but before he can finish, Snake shoots him square in the head. He stumbles, grabs onto one of the catwalks, then proceeds to fall into the water as it's power shuts off. The stage ends with the Kasatka landing on top of Shell 1. STAGE MUSIC Phase 1: Yell "Dead Cell", the boss theme from Metal Gear Solid 2 Phase 2: Starhawk Main Theme, The music heard at the title screen of Starhawk CD Bridge Better.jpg|A mock-up of a bridge that would somewhat meet stage design specifications. Cypher-UAV.jpg|Sentry Cypher Cypher.jpg|Gun Cypher Guards.jpg|Several guards being attacked by Snake Kasatka.JPG|Snake and Otacon's Helicopter Harrier.JPG|Solidus' and Vamp's Harrier Outcast.jpg|Outcast Jetpack.jpg|Vulture Pack Hawkpic.jpg|A Hawk Grizzly.jpg|A Grizzly Category:Blog posts Category:Stages Category:Starhawk Category:Metal Gear